This invention relates generally to swimsuits or bathing trunks, and more particularly to trunks which include a reversible pocket which in its normal mode serves as a receptacle for articles to be taken into the water by the wearer and in its reverse mode functions as a pouch to receive the trunks.
The Kowatsch U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,840 and the Harris U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,365 both disclose bathing trunks provided with a reversible pocket which normally serves to carry articles such as keys and other small items into the water. The pocket is so arranged on the trunks that it may be reversed to define a carry bag having the trunks stuffed therein.
One drawback in such known reversible pocket arrangements is that the pocket in its normal mode lies between the inner surface of the trunks and the thigh of the wearer, so that if the pocket is filled with irregular items, these items rub against the wearer and create some degree of discomfort.
Moreover, when the pocket is reversed and the trunks stuffed therein, the resultant pouch cannot be tied, say, to the handles of a bicycle or carried as a bag from a string or handle, for no means are provided for this purpose.
Another disadvantage of known forms of reversible pockets for swim trunks is that the pocket placement is such that its slide fastener opening extends across the front of the trunks. This arrangement calls attention to the presence of a pocket, which is undesirable not only in terms of appearance but also from the practical standpoint, for the fact that the wearer may be carrying some items of value should not be made evident.